L'ordre et le chaos
by AsterRealm
Summary: Une chose est sûre : Ennoshita est définitivement fait pour la politique. Définitivement.


_Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la septante-quatrième (whooop belgicisme #rebbelz) nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème «_ Ministère _». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP._

 **Note** : ceci n'a ni intérêt ni sens mdr mais je m'en ballec adieu

* * *

— Comment vous faites pour contrôler ces gosses, d'habitude ?

Daichi poussa un profond soupir. À côté de lui, Asahi laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

— Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse les contrôler, répondit-il. Ça risquerait de provoquer l'apocalypse.

Kuroo, les mains sur les hanches, grimaça en voyant un éclair rougeoyant lui passer sous les yeux. Hinata, il devait bien l'admettre, était doué d'une vitesse plus impressionnante que le commun des mortels, à défaut de posséder une intelligence aussi vive que ses deux jambes. Plus loin, Tanaka provoquait Konoha du regard ; Nishinoya riait à gorge déployée, insensible à l'écho qui résonnait dans le gymnase ; Yachi, nerveuse, s'agitait en tous sens ; Kiyoko tentait maladroitement de la calmer, tandis que Yamaguchi s'interposait bravement entre Hinata et Kageyama, probablement pour apaiser les cris de ce dernier. Le feinteur, apparemment, s'était jeté sur son dos sans prévenir, lui faisant rater le service qu'il entraînait depuis une demi-heure déjà.

— Parfois, confia Daichi d'une voix plate, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un jardin d'enfants.

Kuroo acquiesça solennellement. Asahi secoua la tête.

— Ils ont juste besoin d'être un peu tenus en bride. Tiens, où est Suga ?

Le lien entre la bride et Suga restait flou dans l'esprit de Kuroo, mais il décida de ne pas se pencher sur la question. Daichi plissa les yeux. Enfin, il émit un claquement de langue légèrement irrité. Son ton, pourtant, portait avec lui des inflexions presque désespérées.

— Que le ciel nous vienne en aide, murmura-t-il.

Ils en auraient bien besoin ; près de la porte, le vice-capitaine de Karasuno plaisantait avec Bokuto, ce qui, de mémoire d'homme, n'avait jamais été très bon signe — du moins si l'homme s'appelait Daichi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui raconte ? l'interrogea Kuroo en suivant son regard.

Bokuto, plié en deux, riait aux larmes, tandis qu'Akaashi rougissait furieusement. Même Tsukishima, assis sur un banc à un mètre de là, replaçait ses lunettes sur son nez en cachant le rose qui lui montait aux joues.

— Tu ne veux sans doute pas le savoir, répondit Asahi.

Ses traits reflétaient une sorte de peur enfouie, des souvenirs d'une guerre terrible et lointaine glissant devant ses pupilles comme autant de traumatismes trop souvent réprimés.

— Crois-moi, fit Kuroo, si Bokuto le sait, tout le monde le saura. J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je regretterai d'entendre au milieu de mon repas du soir.

— Tu es beaucoup trop optimiste, grommela Daichi.

Vu le registre prodigieux de blagues douteuses que possédait Suga, il préférait être absent avant d'en entendre quelque extrait que ce soit. Par sécurité, mieux valait protéger également les oreilles innocentes des pauvres première année qui, tout à leur naïveté, nageaient encore dans les eaux pures et saines d'une bienheureuse ignorance.

À en croire l'expression de Tsukishima, cette mission se concluait d'ores et déjà en un cuisant échec. Daichi soupira à nouveau.

Un cri terrifiant se répercuta contre les murs du gymnase lorsque Lev fit son entrée, flanqué d'un Kenma terrassé, au bout de son existence. Hinata les rejoignit d'un bond, plus enthousiaste que jamais. Kageyama aboya quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sombre imbécile », pendant que Yachi posait une main sur son cœur affolé.

— Un cirque, plutôt, rit Kuroo alors que Daichi se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Que quelqu'un leur trouve un dresseur !

— C'est d'un gouvernement qu'ils ont besoin, pas d'un dresseur, intervint Ennoshita qui, sans que personne ne l'ait vu arriver, s'était glissé dans la conversation. Là où vous voyez la cacophonie d'animaux indomptés, je vois l'appel désespéré d'une population en proie à l'anarchie.

Asahi entrouvrit la bouche, impressionné. Daichi, lui, haussa un sourcil.

— Envie de te lancer dans une carrière politique ?

— C'est juste du bon sens.

— Eh bien, j'imagine que ça ne nous laisse plus le choix, déclara Kuroo. Il ne reste plus qu'à appeler le Premier ministre, qu'il remette tout ça en place.

— C'est pas le rôle du chef de la police, plutôt ? fit Daichi.

— Les hommes politiques se doivent d'être proches du peuple. Regarde comment ils finissent, quand on les laisse tous seuls.

Bokuto, bras dessus bras dessous avec Suga — _Suga_ ! songea le capitaine de Karasuno. Comment avait-il pu les laisser tomber pour participer à cet insouciant chaos, lui qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à contrôler ses cadets ! —, s'avançait dangereusement vers les visages curieux de Nishinoya et Tanaka. Hinata était si proche ; son destin, si personne ne l'en protégeait, serait bientôt scellé. Quelqu'un devait les arrêter. Prendre les rênes avant qu'il n'aient plus une chance de revenir en arrière.

— Ces enfants ont besoin d'un gouvernement, conclut-il à son tour, et Ennoshita hocha bravement la tête.

— Un gouvernement spécialisé dans le volley-ball, rêva Asahi.

— Nous vivrions alors dans un monde en parfaite harmonie, dit Ennoshita. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Nos gouvernants nous ont abandonnés. (Il désigna les coachs qui ricanaient grassement à l'autre bout de la salle, puis il porta une main à son menton, en pleine réflexion.) Je crains que nous n'ayons guère le choix. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à former notre propre ministère.

Les quatre joueurs échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête. Ennoshita avait raison. La situation demandait des mesures d'urgence.

— Asahi, annonça ce dernier, tu seras ministre de la Protection de l'enfance. Hinata, Yachi, Kageyama et Yamaguchi ne sont pas prêts à subir les effroyables anecdotes de notre vice-capitaine, aussi angélique puisse-t-il paraître.

L'ace de Karasuno se mit au garde-à-vous, certain de pouvoir mener à bien sa mission. Il était trop tard pour Tsukishima, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse attirer les autres sur le chemin de sa toute nouvelle déchéance.

— Daichi, tu seras ministre de l'Intimidation.

Celui-ci acquiesça, une main sur le cœur. Il empêcherait ces rebelles d'agir en agitant devant eux la menace d'un avenir sombre et douloureux. Ainsi se montrerait-il digne du rôle qui lui avait été dévolu.

— Kuroo-san, tu seras ministre des Châtiments corporels. Un rôle à ta hauteur, si je ne m'abuse.

Le visage de Kuroo se fendit d'un sourire sournois.

— Tu peux compter sur moi. Je commencerai par me faire la main sur Bokuto. Ses cris feront peut-être comprendre aux autres que la récréation est finie.

— Et toi, Ennoshita ? demanda Asahi. Il te faut un rôle, à toi aussi.

Il laissa son regard se perdre sur le désordre qui régnait dans la salle ; Hinata et Lev, qui tressaient les cheveux de Kenma sans faire attention à son envie de fuir manifeste ; Bokuto, qui avait réuni tous ses coéquipiers pour partager avec eux ses récentes découvertes ; Akaashi et Tsukishima, qui discutaient à voix basse, échangeant probablement quelque secret honteux sur leurs équipes respectives ; Suga, qui avait attrapé Tanaka et Noya par les épaules, avec sur les lèvres un sourire funeste ; Kiyoko, qui, par malheur, écoutait la conversation de loin ; Kageyama, Yachi et Yamaguchi, qui s'approchaient lentement de l'épicentre des calamités à venir, et le regard de Suga qui s'illuminait, qui s'illuminait, prêt à les emporter dans les profondeurs de l'enfer —

Et les entraîneurs, bien sûr, les entraîneurs qui ignoraient tout de la sombre affaire qui se tramait dans leur dos, qui avaient cessé de se préoccuper du bien de leurs citoyens, qui buvaient chaque soir pour oublier leur profonde impuissance.

— Quant à moi, déclara solennellement Ennoshita, je serai ministre du Travail forcé.

Les trois autres opinèrent, parfaitement conscients de ce que cela signifiait.

Bientôt, très bientôt, la joyeuse compagnie supplierait le soleil de masquer ses rayons, tremblant de désespoir à l'idée de devoir à nouveau subir l'escalade rafraîchissante de la colline de Shinzen, se traînant au sol en priant pour que les matchs cessent enfin, que la fatigue épargne leurs muscles encore faibles et insouciants.

Tous les quatre croisèrent les bras.

Il était temps pour l'univers de voir naître un nouvel ordre au milieu de cet impitoyable chaos.

* * *

Mdr oups. Ministère c't'un beau thème.

Pourquoi ces quatre-là ? Aucune idée, ils se sont imposés. Il est quasiment deux heures. Je suis fatiguée. Bye. N'oubliez pas de reviewer, hihi.


End file.
